The Blood of Friends
by Blooming.Lily.XYZ
Summary: To be a junior or senior in high school. All the excitement and fun times, until someone is killed. Suddenly high school seem terrifying. NO MAIN CHARACTER. ALL HUMAN. 3rd Person. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah the new story is up! I really hope that you like this.**

**The best year of these friends life's quickly change when death on the minds. Problems happen left and right and quickly the best year turns to the worst.**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Twilight**

**Preference**

Your high school years are the best years when you have friends and family. There is only one problem. Never in a million years did I think that this would happen to me. It's hard to say what was coming. A figure in black and a white plastic bag was all I saw before I couldn't breath. It was light you where surrounded by air but you couldn't breath it. I guess it is true that everyone will die at some point. The only question is, will they die young or old.

I died young I was only 17 newly 17 too. I never got to reach being a full adult but yet I had experienced so much. Like I said high school was supposed to be the best. I was supposed to love it. Only I never got the full experience.

My life ended within the first week of my junior year. When a party was thrown my life ended. I see why my killer picked that night. It was perfect. There was loud music so you wouldn't be able to hear my screams. Everyone was drunk or nearly drunk. There were a lot of people so things might have gotten confusing so they started to assume things.

High school is only fun when you get threw it alive.

**I hope you that gets you hooked. **

**Please due review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah the new story is up! I really hope that you like this. **

**The best year of these friends life's quickly change when death on the minds. Problems happen left and right and quickly the best year turns to the worst.**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p>The warmer summer days where coming to an end as September appeared. The cool air blew the trees outside a home in Forks, Washington. A branch scratched at a window of the Swan families' home and Isabella Swan was thinking in her room about the summer that just ended.<p>

_Bahamas for two weeks right before the start of school is a very bad idea. _Bella thought looking at herself in the mirror. She was darker than her normal paper pale skin. Her brown eyes sparkled with excitement and her wavy brown hair sat on her back nicely.

"A senior, I am finally a senior. She whispered to herself as she picked up her backpack and walked down stairs for breakfast. The second she got down stairs she regretted it.

"Look at my baby she is all grown up!" Her mother, Renee yelled and pulled her into a hug then pulled back to look at me. That's when the water works came, "oh Charlie get in here with the camera." She yelled.

Her dad walked in the room keeping it poker face. He took a few pictures of Renee and her then Renee took some of Charlie and Bella. When the baby of the family, Jake (who is only a year younger than Bella) finally came out of his room he too was attacked.

Jacob was adopted he is from La Push. His parents Billy and Sarah died in a car crash when Jacob was 2. Leaving Jacob to Mr. and Mrs. Swan. He came too and gave up when he was 5 and started to call Mr. and Mrs. Swan mom and dad. Calling Bella his sister was already easy for him.

Bella didn't even get a chance to eat a single Cheerio when her best friend Alice honked the horn of her shinny new Lexus.

Saying bye to her mom and dad she got out of the house as quickly as she could. Almost tripping in the process of it too. She opened the back door of her car and hopped in. Sliding down to the other side so Jake could get in too.

"Hey Bella did you eat any breakfast?" Alice asked turning in her seat to look at her.

"Nope not at all." Bella said laughing, "you would think they would act like then when I am leaving for collage or graduating from high school."

"How about you Jake, any food in your stomach?" Alice asked turning to Jake.

"Not a crumb." He said slightly.

"Good because I managed to bag some plain pancakes." Alice said and tossed the plain pancakes at Bella and Jake.

"So Alice, Ren how was your summer?" Bella asked stuffing her mouth with the pancakes.

"You shouldn't be asking me that you to lucky bitch got to go to the Bahamas." She laughed pulling into the Forks High Parking lot.

Getting out of the car Bella saw Rosalie pull up with Angela, Tanya, Jessica, and Jasper. They stepped out of Roses bug car then Emmett and Edward get out of the Edwards Volvo.

Rosalie had the biggest surprise of her life this past summer. Rosalie called each of the girls and she crying. Rosalie didn't tell any the guys, Rosalie never even told her brother Jasper. Only the girls and her parents know.

"Look at that Bella has a 'tan'!" When Emmett said the word tan he added quotation marks.

"I think she looks perfect." Edward said and kissed Bella lightly on the lips.

"Aw gross get a room you two." Emmett laughed.

Each of them broke off into small conversations among each other. Bella couldn't help but notice all the little changes within her friends.

"This is going to be the best year or our life's!" Emmett yelled. Throwing his fist up in the process.

"Yea!" They all shouted. Bella noticed that Ren didn't yell yea and neither did Jake. Rose didn't but she had a reason.

After they all caught up they took out our schedules to compare them. When the bell rang the group of friends all spilt up Angela and Bella where on their way to English Lit.

"So Angela what do you think about Alice having a back to school party?" Bella asked and booty bumped her in a friendly matter.

"Gee, shouldn't that be for a after graduation thing?" Angela laughed. Angela has always been the down to Earth girl. She loves everyone and she is truly a loving girl. Her sister Jessica has always been an average girl. Not in a bad way just an Average girl. Jessica has an average grade level, she isn't stunning but she isn't ugly. Average height and an average weight, but we still love her.

"Yea well, I figure its because we are finally seniors!" Bella laughed pulling open the door to room B-17.

"Ah, Swan, and Webber. You may take your seats." Mr. Conwell said and pointed to the two seats left, and they where dead center in the front.

**~o.O.o~**

"God Bella can you believe it! The first minute of Math class and some guy trips me! I made a complete fool of myself!" Tanya huffed annoyed at the fact.

"Who was it?" Bella asked knowing that she wouldn't get it out of her system until she said the guys' name.

"Something Newton," she paused while grabbing lemonade "Mike, Mike Newton, that bastard."

"Well T, maybe it was an accident. I mean I am a witness, it really looked like he didn't mean it." T was always calm at heart but on the outside she was a burning fire.

"An accident, I don't think so Bella did you see that smile he had on his face when I fell? I am going to right on over to him and smack that smile right of his God ugly face." She yelled while paying for the food and she gave the lunch lady a nice smile.

"Well T I don't know what to say." Bella told her and smiled when she saw Edward pull up a chair for her. Sitting down Bella saw T sit on the other side of her.

"Oh man T, who pissed you off?" Emmett laughed stuffing a giant piece of pizza in his mouth.

"That little shit head Mike Newton." Tanya grumbled taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Mike Newton, man I hate that kid, he acts like a fucking 5 year old. He is supposed to be what 17 almost 18. He walks around and hits on almost every girl in this school. That boy is a little man whore." Rose said clearly disgusted just by saying his name.

"So Little Bro how was your first day of being a junior?" Bella asked Jacob who had just sat down right across from Ren.

"It was fine." He said and poked at his food.

"Oh so I decided that I have to have the party tomorrow night because mom and dad are going for a convention somewhere. So they wont be back for a few days. It's the only chance I we got for a while." Alice said clearly happy that the party with be soon.

"Really, that is amazing I guess I have to change my plans!" T said with a big smile on her face.

_What is she bi-polar? _Just a minute ago she was ready to rip poor Mike Newton's head off now she is extremely happy.

"Jesus Christ, Emmett quit in already!" Rose said suddenly jumping up out of her seat. In the act she knocked over some of the water Emmett was drinking and it spilled right on him.

"What the hell Rose." Emmett said pointing to the spill.

"What ever I got to get to class." She said suddenly leaving the lunchroom.

"Come on Em, I think we can get to your house and back quick enough if we go now." Edward said standing up and heading over to his car with Emmett in tow.

"What was that all about?" Jake asked looking at us he. The girls knew, though. Alice, Angela, Jessica, Tanya, Ren and Bella knew what was up with Rose. This was the kind of think that you only told the people you where closest too. Telling your boyfriend was different though. To be honest Rose is just scared she is really scared.

"Don't know." Alice said in a quick little lie.

"Really, this isn't one of those girls only think. Like is she PMSing?" Jasper said looking at us.

"Typical." Ren said under her breath.

"Well its time to get to class." Bella said and got up dumping what was left into the trash.

**~o.O.o~**

"Rose you have to tell him." Bella told Rose, they where sitting together in Heath class. Their teacher, Mr. Alto was giving them books after books and telling them what our first assignment was.

"I can't Bella, you know I can't. What he freaks out and leaves me. I know it sounds cheesy but I cannot live without him. I can't do it." Rosalie was looking at hating life at the moment.

"Well are you going to do it?" Bella asked Rosalie, Bella was hoping she would say yes.

"I am going to go to the doctors." Rose said looking away.

"You know, you are so lucky that my cousin will do this. Even luckier that she lives in Seattle too." Bella told her.

"Yea I know." She said and looked away.

"Okay, I can go with you to the doctors." Bella volunteered; she knew that this was hard on her. She didn't have personal experience but she had a feeling that it would be hard.

"Thanks Bella." She said and looked at her hands. "Life sucks it really sucks." Rose laughed coldly at the statement.

"Yeah it does sometimes."

**~o.O.o~**

"Ren, hey Little Sis how's it going?" Bella asked putting her hand on her shoulder. Ren was like a little sister too Bella, just like how Jessica was. Her locker was by hers so they talked often. Bella had photos of Edward and her filling the inside of her locker with some group pictures of all of them. Ren still had some of her and Jake in hers but it looked like she took some down. Most of them now are group pictures. She had a white board in it to.

"It's okay I guess." She said shoving some books into the locker adding a little more force then needed. The metal of the locker shuttered a big with the force she used. Some random lose papers fell out. Even though it is their first day back from summer they still had a shit load of papers. Bending down she picked up them and threw them on the floor of her locker.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bella asked now she knew something was up, and why was she 99% sure it had to do with her brother. Jake was so stupid sometimes.

"It's nothing really Bella. I'll tell you later." She said walking with Bella to Alice's car. Leaning on her sisters' car she waited for Alice to come out of the school.

"Okay." Bella said and left it at that. Ren and Rose are too opposites. Rose will tell people what's up and Ren will keep it in a box until it I way to obvious.

"Bella, thanks for understanding." Renesmee said lightly looking up at Bella. As they waited for that short amount Bella got a shiver, a shiver that meant something was wrong.

"Bella, Ren, ready to go?" Alice asked skipping over with Jake in tow.

"Yea Alice lets go." Ren said and got into the front seat of the car and slamming the door shut.

Bella still couldn't shake the shiver.

She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. She didn't know what but she could feel it in her bones.

_I'm might not be able to tell the future but this is bad air we are breathing. _Bella thought to herself not wanting to scare her friends.

"So… how was your first day as a senior Bella?" Alice asked looking at Bella.

"Oh, it was good. What about you." Bella asked. It went on for a while the question answer thing until they arrived at the Swans house.

"Bye Bella! I'll pick you and Jake up tomorrow." Alice yelled with the passenger's side window rolled down. Waving back she and Jacob walled in the doors.

"Bella, your home, will you and Jake try this. I'm thinking of making it for dinner and I want to know if you like it." Their mother asked holding up a spoon that hade some red slush and maybe some noodles in it.

"What is it?" Jacob asked squinting his eyes trying to get a better look.

"It is what I call marinara sauce, cheese and spaghetti cooked with baked potatoes!" Renee said proudly holding the dripping spoon.

"So the marinara and the cheese and the potatoes are boiled with the noodles?" Bella asked while setting her stuff on the couch.

"Well of course it is Bella." Renee laughed at Bella and herself.

"Why not just put on the stuff after the noodles are done?" Bella questioned.

"Now Bella where would the fun be in that?" Renee asked the stirred or attempted because when she looked into the pot she laughed. "Ops, I must not have stirred enough. The noodles are stuck on the bottom." Renee laughed again the dumped it out.

"Hey mom how about I make some normal spaghetti with marinara sauce." Bella suggested holding a pack of noodles.

"Yes please!" Jacob shouted.

"Fine, party pooper." Renee signed and sat down at the table.

By the time the noodles where down Charlie was home from work and ready to eat.

"Smells great Bells." Charlie said when he stepped inside.

"Thanks, how was work today?" I asked him.

"Oh it was good." Charlie told his family as he put his gun up on the hook and sat at the table. Just in time for Bella to bring the noodles out in a big glass bowl.

"Sorry Charlie we where going to have something more exiting to eat but Bella decided that this was better." Mrs. Swan pointed out as she took a bite of her spaghetti.

"What might that have been?" Charlie asked knowing already that he was glad it was spaghetti.

"Marinara sauce, cheese and a baked potato cooked with noodles." Renee said and took another bite.

"That sounds…wonderful… Bella I'm going to miss your cooking." Charlie said looking at his daughter. Causing the family to laugh even Renee.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't here that Charlie." Renee said after the laughter had died down.

The Bella Swan and her family made small talk as they finished their meal.

"Dad, mom you two done?" Bella asked pushing her chair back picking up her now clean plate.

"Yes thanks Bella." Charlie said and Renee also passed up her plate. After Bella put the dishes in the sink and then went to her room, when she got there she pulled out her phone. Scrolling though the contacts she found the one she was looking for.

"_Hello?" _

"Hey Alice have you been getting any like bad feelings?" Bella asked her because she always had feelings like that.

"_No… wait yes, I don't know if throwing a party would be good but I am going to throw it anyways." _

"Yea because I been having a bad feelings and now I am staring to think twice about the 'Best Year Ever' Emmett mentioned" Emmett said into the phone.

"_Well I'm not but I am starting too because I am getting those bad feeling a lot stronger then ever." _

"Well thanks Alice I think I am going to call it a night. Bye Alice I'll see yea later." Bella said.

"_Bye Bella."_

Bella plugged in her phone the put it on the table and went to sleep.

The rest of the week went on as normal for Bella Swan which is school, home, and sleep. The only change for her on was on Friday when Alice passed out the invitations for the party.

Then the next day the party would start and every one was exited.

**Thanks for reading. **

**Please Review**

**~Lily**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter and I hope you like it.**

Bella Swan had ever thought she would be at a party. She was in a knee length dark blue dress. She didn't like parties but she didn't hate them. She was standing in the corner trying not to stand out. Bella failed at that when Alice found her.

"Bella, have you seen Ren?" Alice asked.

Ren or Renesmee was the little sister of Alice Brandon. Ren had light brown ringlets that went down just past the shoulders. Alice had long black hair. Both of them were little pixies, which they take after their mother. The Brandon family is a wealthy family; Dr. Brandon was a doctor, one of the best, right next to Dr. Cullen.

"No, sorry Alice, I haven't you should ask Jake though." Bella told her. Jacob was Bella's younger brother by a year. He and Ren had been dating since their freshman year. Ren and him have had some arguments though all of them where about stupid stuff. They are probably together now arguing about which is cooler the Polly pocket or the Barbie doll.

"Okay, thanks B." She said and speed walked away though the thick ground of people.

Bella barley even got the change to turn around when Jasper Hale came up to her.

"Bella, have you seen Alice?" Jasper, he was Rosalie Hale's younger brother by 7 minutes. A honey blond that had to be at least 6"4. He hated it when people teased him about being the baby of the Hale family.

"Yeah, she just went off to find Ren, why?" Bella asked him not wanting to be nosey but just checking.

"I need to find her to tell her that her parents are coming home early, their flight was canceled." Jasper said and ran off looking for Alice.

"Shit, okay, while you go warn Alice I will start to get rid of these people." She yelled over the crowd of the drunken 17 year olds and few 16 year olds.

Walking over to the stereo she turned it off. Every person in the room looked at her. Their eyes where circling and they where swaying.

"The parents are coming home early." She yelled and at that everyone was out of the house like rabbits. They all knew that if Dr. Brandon caught them they would get a long talk from Bella's father Chief Swan. Everyone but the usual people was gone.

Edward was walking to the living room where we all where and he looked a little green. Bella gave him a concerned look he mouthed to me that he had too much to drink. She nodded back to him.

Rosalie and Tanya walked in the living room only seconds after Edward.

"Has anyone seen Ren?" Alice asked once again now that everyone was gone.

"No, why?" Jacob asked now coming down from the upstairs.

"Jake, where have you been, I have been looking for you hopping that you've seen Ren." Alice said looking at him with annoyance.

"Sorry, I was in the bathroom. I think someone is in Ren's bedroom." He said.

"That's Ren, she did say earlier that she was going to go to her room." She said and got down and started to clean the little area.

All of them where picking up some sort of garbage, in less then 20 minutes we had the place looking brand new. Ren still hasn't come back yet and we where starting to get worried but all of that was forgotten when Dr. Brandon and Ms. Brandon walked though the front doors.

"Hello ma, pa. Why are you back, aren't you supposed to be on your way to New York for a doctor meeting?" Alice asked innocently holding her hands behind her back.

"We where but my sweet angel the flight was canceled." Dr. Brandon explained Alice grimaced when he called her that.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that dad." Alice said.

"Oh, it is so good to see you all having a beginning of the year get together. Tanya, you haven't changed at all, but you did get yourself a tan down in California I see." Tanya has been down in California visiting family for the summer and had just gotten back a week ago. T looked so tan that she looked almost orange.

"Yea, I did, it go so hot down there, and I think I prefer the cold though." She said with a smile and hugged Ms. Brandon. Her blond loose curls bounced as she jumped back.

"Now, you Angela are looking thin as ever. How is Jessica doing?" Angela has always been a pole; no matter how much food she eats she always stays a pole. Everyone is so jealous of that, all she eats is bread, noodles, and more bread! Jessica is Angela's little sister. Jessica's in the same grade as Jake and Ren, a junior, she was invited but she has a 104 degrees fever.

"Why thank you-" A sound cut her off. It was a sound Bella had only heard once in her life ever.

_I have only heard that my father practiced using a shotgun. _

All of teenagers screamed along with Ms. Brandon. Mr. Brandon stood tall though and immediately took of to the sound.

_Where is Ren, where is Ren? Oh God please let her be safe. _Bella thought taking on two steps at a time.

They were all panicking. As they raced up the stairs and heading for the sound.

Alice was the first one in the room where the gunshot came from, and she was the first to let out a scream of agony.

"Ren, oh my God!" Alice yelled she leaned down to shake her sister. "Ren, Renesmee Carlie Brandon wake up! Come on Ren, wake up." She said then she screamed again. She slowly lifted up her hand it was shaking violently. Something was dripping from her hand, it was dark and red, and it was blood. It was Ren's blood.

The doctor and his wife screamed and cried. Ms. Brandon fainted at the sight. Jake start to cry, but him being a man he tried to hide it. Rosalie leaned into Emmett hiding her face as Emmett wrapped his arms around her looking up at the ceiling. He kept whispering "Oh God let this be a nightmare." Jasper got down on his knees and put an arm around Alice, whispering comforting words as she cried. Tanya looked shocked then she started to cry in to her hands. Angela looked shocked then hugged Tanya and they cried together.

Bella didn't notice the tears on her cheeks and the one on the rims of her eyes until Edward kissed them away and whispered in her ear "Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm… no, I'm not okay." She said and started to cry big tears.

Behind Bella Dr. Brandon was on the phone with the police. "911, yes this is Dr. Brandon, yes please get here quick and bring paramedics and call the best detective you have."

It only took minutes for the police and hospital to get here.

"Step aside please, has anyone touched the body?" An officer asked which only made Alice let out a cry as well as Ms. Brandon.

"Alice did, she tried to wake up Renesmee." Emmett told him, trying to be calm. Some officers where taking pictures now of the room, Ren… the body, the ceiling, the walls, the corners, everything.

"Okay, next time don't touch a body that could make you a leading suspect." He said and took out some white calk and started to trace around her.

"Next time?" Alice said quietly and leaned into Jasper more. At some point Alice washed her hands clean of the dark red blood.

"The detective will be here in a moment." He said and turned around, "speak of the devil."

"I'm here, hum, I see." He said to himself and walked over to Ren.

"I see, well the victim, or well, Renesmee. Seem to have been shot here, a clean shot through the head." He pointed out.

He started to walk around the room.

"The gun is missing I see, so the man or women who killed Renesmee is probably hiding." He observed.

_Who would do this to Ren? Ren has never hurt anyone in her life. Every Christmas Ren donates all of her allowance for 3 months to local charities. All Ren does is smile and laugh; Ren works at a day care on the weekends. _Rosalie thought staring at one of her best friends bodies.

"You," he pointed to the guy with the Red Cross on his coat. "Take her body to the lab."

As they picked up her life less body her dark ringlets fell loss leaving a drops of blood behind.

"Now I need to speak with the children _alone_ in the living room please." Detective Lean said.

**~o.0.o~**

"I want to know something things first now okay?" He said taking out a notepad and a pen. "Where you all present after everyone else left, by that I mean you where the people here when she was killed."

"Yes it was just the nine of us." Bella said speaking up.

"Was there anyone not in the living room when she was killed or anyone that just walked in just before the you ran up?"

"I just walked in, I was in the bathroom and I um… threw up a bit." He said and looked down.

"I see, well anyone else?"

"I walked in a few seconds after Edward with Tanya." Rosalie spoke up.

"Where were you?" Detective Lean asked.

"I was in the sewing room with Tanya. Tanya wanted to see the prom dress Alice was making for me." Rose said and Lean looked at Tanya for a nodding of approval that he got.

"I see, anyone else?" he asked yet again.

"I was in the upstairs bathroom, someone was in the downstairs one." Jake said.

"Did you hear anything like a scream or a noise of any sort?"

"No… wait yes, I think when I was coming out of the bathroom I heard a cry coming from the bedroom by the bathroom."

"Why didn't you go in?" Lean asked my baby brother.

"I didn't want to because I thought that who ever was crying would want some space you know." He said making hand jesters.

"Is there any other reason?" Lean asked.

"Well… I was scared too I guess. Around the door to the bedroom it didn't feel right. It felt like… danger and death. I could tell something was wrong with the vibes radiating from the room where off." Jake said and Lean looked at him like he was crazy.

_No idea where he got it from…mom. _Bella thought

"Hum… so the rest of you where in the living room right? What did you do in the living room?" Lean asked us.

"Well I turned off the radio because I needed to get everyone out." Bella said.

"Everyone out? By that what do you mean?" Lean asked now he was pressing for more news.

"We where having a back to school party." Alice said.

"I see…" Lean started.

"We started to pick up garbage, we where all walking around the bottom and top floor. After we where done we all came back to the living room and mom and dad came home right after." Alice said.

"Okay who was in what room and when and who where they with?" He asked turning the page of his little note pad.

"I was up stairs cleaning the hall way, I checked my phone when I got up there because my cousin sent me a text. I left my pink with the single black strip skirt at their place. It was 10:39. I think I was the only one up there. I couldn't hear anything because I was listening to music off my phone." Tanya said.

Detective Lean looked at Tanya but hid it well. Lean was thinking about it. Tanya might be lying but then again she could be telling the truth. There was something in her voice… but she hid it well. Or she might have been nervous.

"I was up there with you T." Bella told her.

Bella was surprised to here that Tanya didn't notice her. She was almost right by her.

"You where huh… guess I didn't hear you." She said.

"Well Emmett and I where in the kitchen dumping out the punch bowl and putting away some dishes. We threw some cups away too." Edward said.

"Rosalie and I left for the hallways on this floor." Angela said. Angela did a little shifty eyes and Lean took note of it in his mind.

"Jake, Jasper and I where in the living room" Alice said.

"We are talking about after the party, what about just within 15 minutes of before it ended. Who talked to who?" Lean asked.

"I went up to Bella and asked if she had seen Ren." Alice told Lean.

"You did now, and why was that?" Lean asked pressuring her.

"I… because… I needed to find her because I needed to tell her that… I don't have a reason. I just needed to know where she is… she's my sister I have know." Alice cried. Lean didn't buy into that but he let it go and would wait for the end to ask people.

"You do know that this makes it look like you did this right?" Lean asked her.

"Yes… but I didn't do it! I… I wouldn't do this to my sister." Alice continued to cry.

"Was it you who touched the body of Renesmee Carlie Brandon." Lean said raising his voice slightly.

"Yes… but I didn't do it!" Alice raised her voice once again.

"You where trying to cover up any finger print you made on her when you killed her?" Lean yelled.

"No, I was trying to wake her up I didn't want her to be dead, I wanted her to wake up. She… she can't be dead… this is all a dream." Alice cried. Alice was whispering that this was a dream over and over.

Lean sat back in his chair, "from my notes I can tell you who is are the prime suspects. The only problem is, is that you had a party. Anyone could have done it. Its just it happened after the party but since it happened after it must be someone in this room. Do you want to know all together or I can take one person at a time down the hall? Also I just wanted to tell you that this is when you can give me information that can change and add to the list of key suspects."

"One person." They all said together.

"Okay, lets start with Mr. Hale." Lean said and they both stood.

**I really hope that you liked this chapter. If you know any Beta's that would be willing to Beta this story then please do tell me. **

**Please Review.**

**~Lily**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there, sorry that it took a while. I promise that the rest of the chapters will come a lot faster.**

**The best year of these friends life's quickly change when death on the minds. Problems happen left and right and quickly the best year turns to the worst.**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Twilight**

When Detective Mark Lean got the call of a death in a doctor's house he laughed and shook his head. When he was told it was just the doctor's daughters and friend home when Renesmee Brandon was killed he muttered "ignorant teenager."

"Who are these ignorant teenagers?" Sara asked. Sara was the detectives' wife. Sara was the most beautiful Native American he had ever met.14 years ago she went to visit the space needle and met Mark Lean. Two years after that they where married. Now they have an eleven-year-old boy and a six-year-old girl. Their son Caleb has his mothers brown hair but his fathers' features. Mariah their daughter has red-brown hair with blue eyes and a natural tan. The red-brown hair is new to the Lean family. Mark had red hair as a child, which he died brown when he turned 10.

Turning he looked into his wife's eyes, "Well it appears that Alice and Renesmee Brandon had a party which their folks don't know about. The chiefs kids, the Hale twins, the pastors oldest daughter, Edward Masen, Emmett Cullen and Tanya Denali where all at the party when Renesmee was killed." Mark Lean wasn't told about the party because only the kids knew but him being a dad and a detective he could tell when a party was involved.

"Then what are you doing here! Go and help them!" Sara said loudly and gently shoved her husband out the door.

When Lean got there it was a mess everyone was crying and the police where taking pictures. The normal stuff, the normal boring stuff that they do every time there is a killing. Stepping in he didn't even bother introducing himself because he feels that one of the officers already did so. He didn't see Chief Swan so he guessed that the case was too personal for him to take.

When Mark took the kids away to talk to him he heard some interesting things. When he was told again about Alice touching her sister he thought of when his son was watching an episode of Physic. The killer touched the body so she had an excuse for having figure prints on him.

When he stared the hard questions and focused them on her she started to break down and cry.

_Good lord it is always the fucking same. _He thought. He wanted to yell at her and tell her the crying wouldn't help. After he explained to them about the questioning Lean decided to start with Mr. Hale.

_Minds well start with the boyfriend of the sister._

After Detective Lean and Jasper reached the room for questioning them, or the doctor's office. Lean sat down and looked at the boy. Lean saw some of himself in the boy when he looked at him.

"Are you going to arrest me?" Jasper asked suddenly. Lean tried to hide his smile when he responded.

"Not unless you give me a reason too." Lean told him.

"So do you want me to tell you stuff or are you going to ask me questions?" Jasper asked leaning forward.

"That would be helpful. So do tell me anything you know." Lean said as he took out his notepad and wrote Jasper Hale in big bold letters. Making the first bullet point he leaned back.

"Well I do know that Ren and Jacob have been fighting a lot." Lean wrote that down and looked up. After a few moment s of silence he spoke.

Lean put his pad down on the table and crossed his arms. Annoyance was spread thickly across his face. "Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Then get out of here!" Lean yelled standing up slapping both of his hands down on the table. Scared the shit out of Jasper though. Jasper stood up and stumbled when he started for the door.

"Tell Miss. Denali to get in here!" Lean shouted after him. Leaning back into his chair he flipped to a new page and wrote Tanya Denali in big bold letters at the top of the bag.

When Tanya stepped in the office Detective Lean took one look at her and muttered "son of a bitch" under his breath.

_She's the stereotype typical dump slutty blonde who puts a bad name to all blondes._

She was in her tight party dress that made her look like a slut. When she sat down she crossed her arms.

"Look Detective Lean I don't know shit so I wont tell shit. All I know is that Ren and Jake have been fighting and that if you had anyone to blame it would be Jake."

"I see, Miss Denali…"

"Its Tanya." She said clearly pissed off and Mark saw that.

"Tanya, well Tanya can I please she your phone." Lean asked holding out his hands waiting for the phone.

"My phone? You son of…"

"Miss Denali, I am an adult and right now I am trying to figure out who murdered your dear friend Ren. You are going to respect me. Now it is simply a precaution. You stated earlier that you cousin sent you a text. I just need to check. Now give me the phone." Lean said and his eyes widen at the last sentence. Lean was going to have trouble with this one.

"Fine, here!" Tanya said and tossed the phone on the table.

"Thank you."

Turning on the phone he saw that indeed the text said she forgot her skirt there but at the end it said P.S I sent it.

"Thank you Miss Denali will you please go get Miss Brandon." He swore he heard her mutter "its Tanya," under her breath.

As he finished writing Mary Alice Brandon she stepped into the office with tears on her face.

"Mary Alice…"

"Just Alice." She corrected. She hated the name Mary Alice so she just went by Alice. The only time anyone has ever called her Mary Alice was when she was in trouble.

"Alice, tell me the real reason you touched the body of your late sister." Lean asked knowing that this page would be filled up fast.

"I didn't do it! I was with people when she was killed I wouldn't have done it."

"You're avoiding the question." Lean said with a bored look on his face. Alice was scared and was visibly shaking.

"I already told you, I wanted to check to see if she was breathing. I admit I shook she a little bit." Alice informed him but Mark Lean didn't feel like telling her that she didn't tell him that in though exact words. She sniffled a bit trying to calm down a bit.

"I see… were where you again right before the murder?" Lean questioned.

"I already told you I was in the damn living room." Alice said much more irritated then sad now.

Mark was very good at reading people so for the next minute he just sat there and studied Alice. She was still semi-crying but that wasn't a shocker to him. After a little more watching he dismissed her and told her go get Bella.

Bella opened the door just enough to peek inside. "Hello?" She asked.

"Bella, have a seat." Bella quickly walked over to the empty chair and sat down.

"Jacob he is your brother right?"

Bella nodded. "But he is not by blood. His parents died and we where the family written down to look after him. He's been with us for so long that he took out last name. It's like he was born into the Swan family."

"I see, so he could have mental heath problems that you or your parents don't know about." Lean pointed out.

"No, we had him blood tested and everything done a long time ago." Bella explained clearly defending her younger brother.

"I see so tell me Bella it has come to my attention that Jacob and Renesmee where not speaking. Is that true?"

"Well yes." Bella responded.

"Thank you that is all please tell Angela too come and see me."

"Okay."

Detective Mark Lean wanted to shoot himself. Each of these kids where the same. "I didn't do it." They would wine and they would cry. They all said the same thing too, "Jake and Renesmee have been fighting." When he would ask them for the reason hoping that at least one of them would know why they simply said. "I don't know."

After he finished with them he gathered them all together and decided to talk to them all.

"Now, from my information I can tell that you Jacob and you all might be in a lot of trouble. Now before you start freaking out Alice I came to the conclusion of you."

"What why would I kill Ren!" Jacob yelled.

"Have you or have you not been fighting with Renesmee Brandon. Maybe you just got so angry you just had to end her. Did you get angry and kill her earlier? Everyone at you damn party was drunk or almost drunk. You could have slipped out and killed her. Then fired the shots to scare her. Besides you have access to guns." Lean stated. He was a good detective and he had a lot of pride in him.

"Why would I do that? Why would I do that when… never mind." Jacob didn't realize what he was about to say so he quickly tried to cover it up even though it was a lost cause.

"When what Mr. Swan."

"Um…" Was all Jake could muster out.

"Is that all? Um?" This was his favorite part of his job, mocking people.

Detective Mark Lean was good at what he does and good at reading people. He wasn't going to push Jacob because he knew that he would get nowhere. He could tell just how thick skulled Jacob was. So in time Jacob would tell. Besides he knew how tight teenage friends where. Until Jacob told them he defiantly wouldn't tell anyone else.

"Well, just let me continue on with my business. We can meet once a week until we figure this out. I know one of you know something, and I know someone here is a killer." Lean told them as he stood up tapped his papers and walked out the door.

Eyes flickered around the room looking at each other. They each knew that they couldn't trust anyone anymore. They new now that someone in their tight knit circle of theres is a psycho.

**Thank you for reading. Until Next time.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
